


A New Day

by Smart_heart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Town line scene, couldn't resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smart_heart/pseuds/Smart_heart
Summary: How the town line scene should have gone because I'm not an angst person





	A New Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Briar_Rose7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/gifts).



> For sarashouldbestudying and everyone of my rumbelle friends who were heartbroken with this scene. Sorry for the short fic.

"Belle, please" Rumple cried as his back was pressed against the town line. "I'm afraid" 

Tears streamed down both of their faces, and Gold felt his heart ache with pain and regret. _What had he done?_ He had never meant to make her sad, and yet here they were. He had let go of what he truly wanted and who he was trying to be, and she had found out in the worst way possible.

And now she thought power was more important to him than her, and it made him sob even harder with the reminder of how much of a failure he was. He wanted to explain. Wanted to say the reason behind all of this. Wanted _so hard_ to tell her that she wasn't his weakness, she was his strength, but the force of her command weighted over him, leaving him able to say nothing but beg her.

She finally commanded him to leave and he felt his world shatter. She turned her back so as not to stare at him and he fell to the ground. He had failed. He had failed Bealfire and he had failed her. It made him deserve having nothing, he thought, as more tears joined the others.

"Rumple!" Belle whispered in a worried tone. "Rumple!" She repeated a bit louder and shook her husband gently until he awoke. When he did, his first sight was Belle looking at him, clearly preoccupied, her left hand on his wet cheek.

When he realized he had been dreaming, he widened his eyes, and a few more tears slipped out, only this time they were from relief. "Belle!" He hugged her tightly, burying his face on her neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" He kept repeating, unable to bear the thought of her having any doubt.

She made cooing noises and caressed his head gently, professing her love back. "It was only a bad dream, rum, only a bad dream. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere" She assured.

Only a bad dream, he told himself while fixing the sheets that he had messed up in his desperate attempt to hug her around around them. Only a bad dream. The hat was still at the mansion. They had solved the Snow Queen problem without much trouble. And Belle was still with him.

For a while, they continued on that fashion. She was playing with his hair and he was more than happy to just hug her, taking in her scent with each breath. 

Belle just started dislodging herself from his embrace around an hour later, when the first rays sunshine of the day began making their way through their window.

"Come, rum." She said as she hopped down the bed, wondering if she could manage to cook them some pancakes without burning down the house. "Today is a new day."

Rumple smiled and sighted as if he had been holding a breath. Today is a new day.


End file.
